As use of the Internet gains ground the efficient distribution of Ethernet signals becomes more and more important. New services such as video on-demand, which involve the transmission of large amounts of information, create a need for faster communication to and from private homes as well as work places. Current solutions for broadband data communication often involve modulators which are relatively expensive and complex apparatuses. Thus, there is a need for solutions that are simpler and less expensive than the ones known in the art.
WO 00/05895 discloses an apparatus for providing Ethernet communication in a CATV network by combining baseband Ethernet signals with the CATV signals. The signals are combined by means of filters, and the solution in its simplest form can be implemented using only passive components. This solution may be used both between service providers and subscribers and for shorter range communication, for example, within buildings.
The solution proposed in WO 00/05895 may not work very well for 100 Mbit/s Ethernet, which is more prone to attenuation. 100 Mbit/s Ethernet uses three signal levels and the attenuation may be too strong if the signals are combined according to the prior art solution.